


Tales from the Silver City

by DiverseMaterials



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other, shitty dialog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiverseMaterials/pseuds/DiverseMaterials
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is very old piece that I wrote and the tone used throughout indicates it should be aimed at primary school age children. I think thats grade school for you Americans.<br/>  Very old and needs touching up. The narrative is OK but wow, what shitty shitty dialogue. I cannot believe I actually penned such crap, I must have been asleep, and I need a beta like there's no tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

The Search For The Treasures Of The Ancients.

 

Beyond the reaches of earth’s own sky. Beyond in fact our own sun and all our own stars. There are other places. Places that have their own stars own moons and own sun. Sometimes more than one sun. In these places there are even different kinds of life. Kinds of life that walk and talk like us. Sometimes they are similar to humans in almost every respect, bad breath, antisocial behavior, rubbish television. But they have nothing to do with us at all. Humans you see can think about and understand the idea that there might be intelligent life other than their own in the universe. They can understand the idea that we may one day be able to build spaceships and cross between the stars past our set of stars maybe. But that would be a long journey for all our stars are really quite far away. Most of these other creatures can think the same things. But this story isn’t about them or us. It is about a large kingdom of people who never even had the idea of trying to go through the sky into space. Or even that there where other people who might do such things. But they really where quite intelligent. These people had made lots of technologies much better than our own. Better computers even a very nice kind of car that could hover over the ground. This group of people didn’t look human at all. They all looked like red crocodiles. Ones that could walk on 2 legs. These people where called Rexxars. They lived on a planet with a green sun and 3 moons. The planet could be rather uncomfortable at times. So they had built a massive city using the metals they found. All these metals where silver so of course they called it silver city. All the metals where colored silver but it doesn’t mean they where real silver. Of course they never even knew what gold was until one day something happened that changed all that. If you want the exact date it would be like 2039. 1st of January AD Though the Rexxars would call it

5000FC 250y. They don’t have months. 

 

Well in the silver city the Rexxars had a big computer. A very big computer. It stored the whole history of the Rexxars race. They had never had the idea of moving in large groups and building cities in other places. So there was just one giant city and each year it got bigger. So anyway even a computer like this needed looking after and having its files sorted out on occasion. Looking after the computer was an extremely important(and boring) job. So was sorting through the records. There was one Rexxar woman who did this writing out files as silver city got bigger. This woman’s name was Zing. She really was nice. A very nice personality for a red crocodile person. Now one day she was writing out some information on a new building in the city. But like I said if she got bored she would go looking through what had already been written. She looked at some really old history about bits of writing from the days before there was a big computer. She tapped on the keys bringing up pictures. 

Aha she thought. Yes they would have pictures of the things wouldn’t they. Rexxars are like that. She looked at these old writings and to her surprise found that she could actually understand some of them. She started to become interested. Well these letters are really similar to the writing we use today. Hah how come no ones discovered this before. Then she thought Hmm probably no one gets bored with their work like I do. She sometimes wondered what was the point of having all this information when no one bothered to read it. Hah well I shall read it then there might be something worth looking at. Then Ill show all the boys what they’ve been missing. Hey I could even win a prize. So she placed a little electronic pointer on the page she was looking at so she would be able to find it later. 

 

Zing went home she collected some old books. "oh hello Zing how was your day" said her boyfriend in a rather bored tone of voice. 

"Oh yeah real good, I found something interesting in the records today so I’m going to have to go back for a research night".

"Research night! Hey er that’s not really er good. What am I gonna do about our usual plan".

Zing responded "Its perfectly common procedure when something needs doing".

"Yeah well a little more warning maybe, I mean I’m gonna have to do up my whole schedule for an on my own night and..

"What you are trying to say is you'll miss me I hope".

“ Weeeell Yes I guess." 

"Right bye Randy.” and she left.

 

So later on she went back to her place and said she would have to have the current operator moved so she could use her station for research. She had an extreme amount of trouble getting the official to let her in and move the current operator to another work area. 

He asked her “What doo yoo need a research night for”.

Zing replied it was to translate some old writings. The official told her to do it in the morning. 

“No it needs to be done now” said Zing. 

“Why” said the official.

Zing couldn’t actually think of a good reason why but she remembered that a long time ago when she’d done as been told and postponed something it hadn’t done her much good.

“It needs to be done” she said and moved towards the operating area. The official said to her “The exits that way”.

Zing paused and gritted her teeth “I might have to take the matter up with someone else if you’re going to be stubborn”.

“There is no one else” said the officious official.

“That’s right no one else as stubborn as you are”.

The official asked her what she meant.

“I mean you are quite unobservant for failing to see the reason for having a research night now”.

“And what’s that”.

“There isn’t one for me not having one”.

“Hey your not having one because there isn’t”.

“No” sighed Zing “There’s no reason for me to not have a research night.

“That’s right” said the official “Goodbye”.

Zing groaned “I can see why they call the stuff in your head gray matter”

“What’s that?” said the official.

“Oh it doesn’t matter” she said. “In fact there is no _matter_ at all” she said tapping her head.

“So why you not at home then?”

“Give me a reason to go there and I will”.

“You will be more comfortable there” oozed the official.

“No I need to have a research night now” sighed Zing. 

“Well I thought we’d been through this” stated the official.

“I don’t think anything’s getting through” said Zing. “Why can’t I have my research night?”.

“The other operator would not like to move”.

Zing replied “Well that doesn’t matter your an official you tell her to move.

“Hold on you don’t tell me how to giff orders”.

“Well just give them already its common sense.”

“No” said the official.

“Why don’t you just follow standard procedure.”

The official rolled his eyes “I don’t have to”.

“Well I think Ill contact the city council tomorrow and see what they think.”

“There’s no need for that”.

Zing replied“There doesn’t seem to be much need for anything around here, especially you” she added under her breath. The official glared at her and touched a button. The door opened and Zing marched through. So trying to ignore the stares of the rather put out operator, She pored over her books and tried to translate the old writings. At 3.30 she became excited she had managed to translate most of the writings and there had been several mentions of treasure. She continued to feverishly tap at keys. In the end the writings revealed that there was a large amount of treasure in a rather large temple which was located in the Mesurian Jungles. Wow she thought. All the computers say that there was never any Rexxar people living there or in fact even been there except on shuttlecraft exploring trips. So How did a temple get built there. She was on to something big. She got so excited she actually squealed YES! 

The sound echoed around the empty computer operating room. Almost empty save for the other operator who'd been bulldozed out of her position. Oh no she was staring at her with a hard cold stare. She wasn’t alone. 

The official who'd given her trouble earlier was eyeing her from a window up above. 

 

Zing looked at him nervously his eyes where goggling and rolling as they where focusing. She sweated then got back to her work trying to ignore the beams of concentration from the others. She decided to save her work quickly onto a portable scandisk. She heard footsteps, the other operator was coming over! 

“What’s all the noise about” she said.

“Nothing never mind.”

“I do mind, you are putting me right of my work and I want to know the reason.” 

“Well I’m afraid I don’t have one.” 

The operator took a deep breath. “You know I don’t think you’re a particularly good operator, In fact I might be having words with the authorities perhaps to make arrangements for your dismissal”.

“ Oh yes go right ahead and do that and I will remind them of the extreme fuss you made when your position was moved to over there for this research project.” 

“What have you done anyway?”.

Ignoring the interruption Zing carried on. “Ah yes obstructing an officials decision that is

And being pretty put out when you lost.”

“I wasn’t put out” protested the operator.

“ Not to mention the fact that your ignoring your duties and halting my research project because you where bothered by a little noise”. That did it the operator stormed back to her workstation. The goggle eyed official had gone.

 

But he was waiting for her when she came out.

“Exscooz meye haff yooo fineest?” 

“Yes I most certainly have” said Zing.

“ Aaaaaah yaas yoo haff to gif meee the rezults of the reseeech project.”

Zing gulped this was the moment now. She was going to break away from the life of a common citizen. She didn’t want the research in the claws of this one. She tried to give herself a reason for doing so which would fit in with what all the other Rexxars might think. Like the officials would misuse and abuse the information,quite a few Rexxars thought that. But deep down she knew she wanted to get her hands on the treasure. 

“I cant she said.” 

“Eh whhy not.”

“There are some incomplete results which require some materials at home she said. That was a bit weak she thought she could do better than that. The eyes in the officials head stopped rolling and focused on her perfectly. She knew that he could ask for her to leave the data here and there where a hell of a lot of legal reasons, most of them quite sound why she should.

“Aaaah go on then take your data home and retreev your matee ree yals.”

This was so unexpected Zing almost fainted. “Eh b b b b b yes I I will thankyou.”

She arrived home and in a state of great excitement did what she really came to do. Within a few minutes she had printed out a nice treasure map which she hoped would lead to a lot of riches. Her boyfriend was asleep. She decided not to tell anyone at this moment but thought long and hard about who she could tell and trust in the morning. Then she nodded off. 

While she was sleeping a little red light appeared at the window it played on the glass surface. Then the window opened on its own but the alarm did not go off and something slithered into the room. It looked like a metal grasshopper with extremely smooth sides. Its red light shone from its head and it focused on the computer. Then the grasshopper went up and stuck its antennae into the machine. Electric rays crackled and sparked about it as it sucked the information from the machine. Then it scuttled back up the window popped outside and a little magnet launched from its behind and pulled the window shut. Then the red light reengaged the locking system and the alarm and Zing never knew she had had a visitor in the night.

 

Well Zing woke up in the morning and made up her mind. She scratched her snout and thought hmm yess I used to know the chief lieutenant in security team alpha. He could be a great help to me in getting some “exploratory” resources. Hmmmm she woke up randy. 

“Huh what” Randy snorted. Hey Zing what are you doing 1st cycle hasn’t started yet and” 

“Shut up and take a look at this.

Randy looked at all the data and Zing helped the bits he couldn’t grasp. I got the computer to print this out last night she finished.

“Wow real ancient treasure he gasped. Hey you must report this discovery to city council wow, we’ll win all sorts of prizes our community respect will soar.”

“I’m not going to report this to the city council” 

“we’ll get moved to that nice block of towers with the” 

“ RANDY! Listen I am not reporting this to the city council.”

Randy stared at her “whoa O.K Zing take it easy ,I think you’re a little over-excited hmm a bit of rest until you feel ready”

“Stop, Randy just tell me what the C.C will do with our discovery.” Randy scratched the hearing cups in his head for a long while and said nothing.

“Correct” said Zing.

“Huh?”

“They will note it down somewhere and it goes into the record black hole and doesn’t resurface. They’re not going to excavate it or anything.”

“Why should it need excavating”? 

“Well remember what I told you earlier there where never any Rexxar people living there or who’d even traveled there on foot, at least that’s what the computers say.” Randy’s Jaw opened as the truth dawned on him. 

“Well there could have been a mini civilization we never knew about. Precisely! And the C.C probably wouldn’t give a jot. They both sat down. 

“Well we need to convince the C.C to give us a shuttlecraft or something without letting on to what were up to.”

Randy shifted he didn’t really see the need for illegal activities.

“Er no bit dodgy that.”

“Well we can’t tell them because well we can’t tell them.”

Randy put both hands on his upper plozoid “why not?” he said. 

“Because er hmm” She took a deep breath “well we wouldn’t get our hands on anything”. 

“Well I see! You greedy Guzzard.” Zing let out a Hah at that. 

“God do you realize the trouble such lines of thinking could get you into.”

Zing put both hands on her lower plozoid. “So I need to remind you of how we had enough PAUs to get us into this position. Randys Jaw dropped again “ooh you sly devil ,well that’s not fair ,I mean I was desperate and…”

“40Million PAUs worth here. Randy let out an exasperated cough “Alright” waving his finger he says “Alright but if anything goes wrong I never met you, 

“and if it goes right?” Zing queried. 

“Then…I want to marry you. 

Zing felt her chest glow so unexpected was this. “Alright she said,lets get to business”.

 

So in an hour they where standing in the supreme leaders office which was at the top of a ridiculously high central tower. The meeting was not going well. The argument kept going round in a loop like this.

“I’ve told you said Zing. The evidence does point to an unusual deviant of the wing snapping dizzy bird.”

“Show me the data!!” The official would scream. Zing would then try to explain why there wasn’t a need because she was pretty certain of it and kept waving some basic data in his face. The steaming official would say it need to be more precise Zing would say it could be as precise as they liked if they’d just lend her the shuttle. The answer to that was in short no. Then it started from the top again. The argument loop was short, tempers and common sense soon blew away. In the end it was broken Zing made a nasty slip. 

“Well there’s an undiscovered temp huuuugh.” 

“There’s a what” the official grated “What’s a temp Huugh”. 

“Eeggh Template for the birds genetic code. 

“None of the data you have shown me explains that. Explain your conclusion! Oh don’t tell me you’ve left the papers at home or you could actually gather that if I gave you a shuttle. No none of this makes sense you cant have discovered a deviant now for the last time. Why do want a shuttle!?”

The official was on to her she had to tell him something and be careful. “Well theres actually an undiscovered temple which was built and isn’t fully explored by the records. But I forgot to tell you because I thought I’d found a deviant of the wing snapping dizzy bird but obviously I was wrong about that.”

That didn’t sound so bad she thought but from the officials reaction she might as well have said. There’s a temple full of treasure worth hundreds of PAUs and I want it all to myself so stuff you. “Bah! Temple there can be no such thing. There was never any Rexxars in that area the records quite plainly show”. 

“The records are wrong” Zing snapped. 

“WRONG! Such insolence we cannot be wrong we are the city council. 

“But just think how can you keep track of a whole big planet like, 

“Oh no stop Don’t say the name of the planet.”

Why not?, Its to0 long its bad enough all this no information.”

“All it is is.” 

“No Don’t!. Its QuetzacwoaEtel.” 

“Gaaaagh you said it my brains gonna be aching for weeks. Enough of this listen if we where wrong the people would lose faith. I wont have you saying anything of the kind off with the pair of you. “Oh and as for you young lady your mysterious behavior must be researched. How you suddenly discovered that template was actually temple I shall never know.”

Randy and Zing both left the tower feeling like they’d been run over by a steam roller “Oh dear” said randy that wasn’t really good at all. 

“They’re right said Zing if the records where even a bit wrong people could start doubting the whole sum of knowledge. “Its their fault for having stiff brains.” Zing wasn’t beaten yet though. She would not be spoken to like that and let the speaker get away with it. Oh yes she had a few friends in security who she thought would be very pleased to help her out. 

 

 

In silver city there was a great underground train system. A vast network of trains which would travel to elevators. These elevators would then take up to ground level at the location you desired. Not that this great underground was uninhabited. These trains where not diddly things with two rows of a pair of seats.

They where rather gargantuan things. They had 5 levels to them, they had dining rooms loads of space for luggage if any and 1 carriage could hold a thousand Rexxars. 

These train systems needed security guards to patrol them. Though they wheren’t pure security guards. In silver city the army and the police force where one and the same. The ‘Security’ guards where there to protect from a possible infestation from hostile creatures. Only a few people knew there could be quite dangerous troublemakers that would need dealing with. 

Texas was one such security guard. He was head of a large team but he was given duties like any of the others.

At the moment he was watching the vast train being filled up with people. Perhaps also he was thinking it was a bit stupid for his superiors to give one man the job of looking for trouble amongst such a large crowd.

He also had two yellow bumps on his snout this was unusual for a Rexxar. It meant he was a rather coveted worker of silver city and also indicative of a superior fighting ability.

Meanwhile Zing and randy had a slightly heated discussion about this. Randy was protesting They should give up now and try to regain favor through hard work. “Not a chance in hell we’ll be crippled by the law only be allowed to do certain things. It is very HARD to gain favor when you have limited work opportunities.”

“ I think we wont get that if we give a really nice apology.”

“Fine go and crawl on your knees and get laughed at.”

Randy bared his teeth “I don’t believe your saying this you you would just go and leave and forget about me.” 

Zing halted “No I wouldn’t do that”.Randy smiled, Zing said “Because I need you to use your pretty face now come on" and she grabbed him by the ear.

Texas heard footsteps near him. He turned and was just about to draw out a Yeeeeeess. Then he smiled “well well well Zing, Randy how are you doing my friends?” 

“Were erm fine. 

“Good to see you I’m getting so bor... er I mean I don’t see familiar faces very often. 

“Good, look we need a little favor of you. 

“Oh yes anything for you dear. Zing and randy quickly explained about their discoveries and about the rejection by city council.

“Wow they refused to follow up on a discovery like that, that’s pretty bad. 

“Oh yes so what we could do with is for you to use your influence and just order a shuttle for us. 

“ER excuse me you want me a lawkeeper to become involved in illegal activities.

Zing protested “it isn’t illegal in fact the C.C break their own law by refusing to document the discovery.” 

“Oh no it isn’t my business what they decide to do. I’m sorry Zing your on you own.”

She stared at Texas 

“All the treasure for me then”

“Zing”Hissed Randy.

“What’s that” said Texas. Zing showed him the documents that proved there was treasure in it. All that stuff including some undiscovered kind of metal picture not available. “Oh yes I’m interested in metals I hope you succeed.

“With your help or you don’t get any”.

Texas thought “Aagh I have my principles you two. You think you can buy me with promise of treasure and glory You really think…O.K I’ll do it. Are we starting now. 

YES

“Right who cares what C.C think anyway. Zing moved over to a console in the wall and ordered two gozoids for when they got back home. “We’ll need a speedy getaway she said. Oh heck thought randy.

“Good Ill board this train come and meet me at its destination point near the air vehicles complex.”

 

They packed an awful lot of stuff. It took until evening. The two gozoids arrived they where little hovering upside down Ushapes. 

They stood just underneath them. Suddenly multiple laser rays wrapped around them and lifted them. Then the two machines set off the laser beams took the luggage as well. Using gozoids was the ultimate way to travel. In fact Zing could barely afford these 2 large ones with all her life savings but as she said they where in a rush. You didn’t have to follow routes it was pretty fast, if you crashed into a flying vehicle it never hurt the vehicle but it killed you so there where few complaints. (Dead Rexxars have communication problems) Indeed they nearly had a fatal encounter with a milkfloat. Then Randy and Zing both followed the metro tube. About 5 minutes later they touched down on the great platform.

Texas rushed to meet them "Ah Zing come on we may have problems. I’ve used my influence to clear away some annoying people but as for getting a shuttle I must say I think you overestimated my rank privileges.” 

"We have to get one” said Zing “No ones backing out now.” The trio picked up all the baggage and went onto a conveyer belt. As the sun set on the silver city they moved into the Zionosphere system

The silver cities ultra vast air vehicle complex.

 


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shitty dialog is shitty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the narrative flow improves somewhat in this chapter.  
> Dialog continues to be excruciating.  
>  By the time we reach the later chapters its like a different author is writing it.  
> Still at least Miss Bubbletious one of my best characters ever shows up to cheer us along.
> 
> I kind of think looking at it now, her speech patterns are like the Imperious Condesce somewhat.  
> Other than that this work is so nothing to do with home-stuck its unreal.

The sun sank below the horizon and silver city lit up. There was a small red ball which passed for a moon. They had two other moons which could be seen as dots. But Rexxar science explained these as atmospheric light distortions. The vast amount of lights coupled with a reflective surface of the city itself chased away the blanket of darkness which attempted futilely to smother it. But it still found cracks to seep into. It found its way into the metro system of course. It rushed into all the old underground 'maintenance' facilities. Then it met with more of itself and could go no further. In earlier days a large portion of silver city was underground because of the blistering heat. As large scale air conditioning devices improved though this was mainly abandoned and it was unclear to most Rexxars just how large a necropolis was just under them. Well not quite a necropolis. Oh yes there was more life to these old tunnels than the odd workmen who went around. Most people who like Zing had got annoyed with the C.Cs methods and doctrine had been doomed to come down to live here. Some groups came down willingly thinking themselves prepared for the darkness. Some groups had been there since the founding and had refused to leave. In a larger metro tunnel a small group of ragged Rexxars was warming their hides by a fire built in a trashcan. They drank from old bottles of Rexxar rum and they talked about the old days on the surface and the folly of following the C.C They where thinking of forming a new militia

called the R.R.A Ragged Rexxar avengers. Suddenly one of them pricked up his cones. "I heard something" he said in a voice of gravel. They all froze,then as one they scattered into the darkness and hid for every single Rexxar living underground could recognize that trippa trap trippa trap. The sound of organized feet wearing polished footwear.But the sound was not military. it was determined Co-ordinated maybe but not disciplined In fact it was extremely frenzied. Some glowing green boots with semicircle frills on either side came into the circle of firelight. There where also glowing green belts and glowing green headframes all for seeing in the dark. The rest of the clothing was black rubber.

A small squirrel like creature scuttled about, despite having no intelligence years of living here it was used to the pattern of the still Rexxars as it thought of them, being disturbed by 'noisy black things'. 

It was curious as to know what was going on.

 

This group halted by a wall the lead figure waved a hand and muttered and vwoopsh a secret door opened. This they went through and marched for an age through corridors of piping then came to another wall and the lead figure did a repeat performance. The new tunnel they entered was very different and looked a lot more like a reflection of their vestments. Green hued gas seeped through vents and strip lighting was in great evidence. the tunnel was circular and metallic but slowly gave way to stone. The strip lighting song gave way to lumps of phosphorous stone. Finally a gigantic chamber was reached and a demonic bull crocodiles head made of brown stone plates greeted them. 

The lead figure stepped forth into one of the circular depressions. He called in a loud but closed up voice. "Oh venerable high priest we bring good news. The small squirrel like creature would have been surprised if it had the intelligence to realize the implications of this. The extremely methodical stolid and tight thinking Rexxars having a religion. But in the beginnings of civilization they where not quite like that. Indeed when scientific reformation had come along their tight thinking had caused them to cling to a religion which was hostile and promised survival through acquisition. But tight thinking and religion really don’t go together. O.K O.K with Catholics it goes together a lot but with the Rexxars trying to be methodical and efficient yet ritualistic and highly emotional had slowly driven this bunch mad throughout the centuries. What a pity the small furry thing would never know all this. 

A hesitant voice replied to the lead figure. "AAh you have good news, are you sure it is worth my appearing".

"Most definitely so great one"

Then spurts of green gas came out of either side of the dais and the crystalline center drew back. A robed figure arose on a platform. It cackled maniacally "yes" it bellowed and the voice was completely different from the hesitant croaky quiet voice of just a second ago. If the small furry thing was a psychologist it would know that this was a mere ruse both to conceal the speakers identity and because this great one wouldn’t leave his cubbyhole for no great reason.

"Yes I shall rejoice" he cried "it is long since I have trod outside my inner sanctum. He strode arrogantly to a throne. "Right don’t think that we are going to forget the ritual. Praise the god Tikka balla! they chanted.

"What are the 4 laws?" he said. 

To hold Tikka balla as the supreme power.

To regard nature as Tikka ballas gift and use that alone as a tool.

To devote life to material acquisition.

To be baptized in the stream of violence so we are holy in Tikka ballas eye.

 

"Pledge your loyalty to Tikka balla and praise his representative.” 

"We implore you Tikka balla send authority and prosperity to your representative. Oh praise to you Evil Caneeval.”

The robed figure threw back his hood and stripped his robes. There was the most evil looking Rexxar you ever saw. Large front teeth jutted out all over the place. His eyes glowed green and with a manic fire. The hide was very rough and as a result of living in darkness all of theirs was purple not red. 

"Yes I am the mighty high priest let all who hear my name tremble.”

A few religious gits in the crowd thought it was unfair he was high priest and thought you did it by following unwritten laws. They spoke about this every time and it annoyed the hell out of messour caneeval.

"What about the followers of the unwritten laws?"

“People who obey unwritten laws get unspoken praise” retorted the high priest.

Then a voice said “Excoos me haaaf yooo fineest.” The party of religious gits broke up and a figure stepped forward. It was the goggle eyed official who had given Zing trouble when she asked for her research night.

"Aaaah our city council agent power to your red red skin. Do the C.C make some new move which would trouble us? No no you said good news did you not. Well then speak!” 

"Ahhhh nothing to dooo with the Seesee my concern is with a computer operater.” 

“Haaa operator what can they do You are a fool! for saying things to me for rousing me from! eh? Oh yes good news I forgot.” 

All totally mad you see but the small furry thing wasn't getting far in his psychology career he'd taken a whiff of green gas from the dais and passed out. “An operator was unusually determined to haaf a reseech night and also unweeling to giff the data. I employed a data bug and retrieved some interesting information.”

The official reached into a pocket and took out the silver grasshopper thing which had infiltrated zings computer. 

"Hmmm not quite in accordance with the law of utilizing nature but hey what’s our slogan?”

The followers all chanted "Just like caneeval a necessary evil!".

"Mwu ha ha ha ha ha ha Yes right carry on agent.” 

“The eveedence points to treasure in a faraway temple.Yes treasure other than the mundane things we have here.

“Brilliant we shall gain this treasure and as high priest I shall be all powerful.”

The agent said "Logic dictates that this temple maybe an indication of an undiscovered Rexxar civilization.”

"Who gives a lizards butt I wanna get my claws on the goodies. But wait this computer operator maybe after it.”

Evil caneeval was usually unfocused but when he was doing something he liked he was capable of quite clear cunning. "Agent check our computer (another necessary evil) and see if there has been any unusual traffic in the city.”

The agent pulled aside a golden curtain and tapped at some keys. "Hmmm sir two gozoids where ordered to this operators residence. The C.C seems to have locked down the remaining Gozoids. "HMO what did they want with gozoids?” murmured evil caneeval.

"Gozoids haaaf preprogrammed flight desteenations. These where headed to the Z-complex.”

Evil caneeval threw back his arms "Mwu ha ha ha ha ha ha you have done well agent. Now I must form a vast and evil plan for putting this operator out of the picture. The picture on the screen changed. It was the face of Zing.

 

All the twinkling lights of the zionosphere complex dazzled and bewildered the treasure trio. Zing unaware that it was making a great background for a certain viewscreen plodded onwards. They all paused near a handrail. "So where from here?” asked randy. Texas took a breath “well lets see,Ah! that tunnel way over there, that leads to small purpose shuttlecraft.” 

Oy! broke in Zing "we'll need one with large cargo capacity.”

“Oh o.k then” said texas. "We'll take an industrial class shuttle.” He pointed over to another place "But thats across the bridge".

"Oh my god that’s all the way over there" said Zing and randy simultaneously.

Texas laughed "ah well its a big complex innit". Exhausted they set off.

 

Evil caneeval sat down on the stone throne and stared at the bunch in front of him. "Well larynx where do you think they are headed" putting on his best echoey voice. Larynx was in charge of tracking certain individuals.

"Hmmmsssss if they are heading to the Z-complex the only reason I can think of is they intend to board a vehicle and head to hmmmsss".

"The treasure obviously!" snapped Evil caneeval. “We cant let them get away. Right move your hides pack all the migrating equipment, my scrolls, all our necessary evils and signal the lower sections to bring some cargo containers.”

One of the Rexxars asked nervously "what are we going to do great lord?” 

"Hah fool we follow them of course.” 

Some of the Rexxars stopped in their tracks others where wiser.

"You mean head into the upper city gasped the Rexxar. Evil caneevals eyes turned a mean yellow "yeeeeeeeeeess is there a problem with that".

"Do you think that’s wissse sir" broke in the agent

He whipped round "don’t you speak to me in that tone of voice". Then he shouted "What are you waiting for MOVE!". The Rexxars jolted back into action as if they'd been stung. Caneeval walked over to the operator. Then he put both hands on his lower plozoid. "I have my plan, you know what treasure means don’t you? 

"Yess High quality rare dazzling metals sweet perfumes extraordinarily beautiful crystalline constructs...

"Fool! you know I mean what we can use it for once we get it.”

The agent thought and stood up. 

"The god would be pleased with such an offering. Evil caneeval thought who knows what powers the god would bestow on him after such a display. He spoke "You agent will take the treasures we do not offer to Tikka balla.”

The agent raised an eyecrust. "yes" sniggered caneeval "You using your influence will trade it for C.C technologies and to bribe others into our service.” He stepped back upon to the dais with the green gas billowing about him.

"When we show what prosperity can be achieved under the rule of of erm ourselves. Then soon the silver city will be under the rule of Tikka balla".

The agent became excited "Aha we shouldn’t stop there with shuttles in our hands we could spread our dominion over the whole planet of.”

"STOP! you weren’t going to say the name of the planet then where you?”

The agent said he was. "Well don’t” snapped Evil much to long a word to be used in such a place.

"Its only QuetzacwoaEtel.” 

"The presumption! roared Evil. "Using a word that your own leader can't pronounce. Have you lot finished loading?”

"Nearly" said larynx we are just waiting for the cargo holders to be brought. 

"Then come we must be off.”

He grabbed the agent by his cone and dragged him off. Soon the other Rexxars finished loading and cackling with manic delight at the prospect of treasure they danced in and out of the corridors. The green light formed a mass of wicked shadows against the rough rock. Slowly this cackling mad tide of reptiles faded into the distance leaving utter silence. 

Then there was a scratch and the brown furry thing got on its feet. It sniffed cautiously, all the Rexxars seemed to be gone. It leapt on the stone throne with complete disregard for its sanctity. What a great place its little brain thought. I'll tell all my mates about this. Then it leapt onto a legged bowl and tucked into the sacred reserved fruit. This fruit was supposed to give evil caneeval magic powers. Other than that it was delicious and after scoffing half the contents of the bowl it settled down for a nap.

 

Meanwhile a large squad of scooters arrived at randy and zings house. An imperial looking Rexxar stepped off the lead scooter. It was the supreme leader of the city council. "Search this home and root them out” he said.

Some crack Rexxar security guards quickly stormed the house. Finding the door locked they blasted it with lasers into little pieces. After a few minutes of quick chaos they all came out and reported that randy and Zing had gone missing.

"Bah they have mad a break for it". He ordered the scouts to go back to the main tower. Once back there he opened up the computer console, from there he would be able to track any movements made by any Rexxar. Unfortunately their system was nowhere as good at spying as the religious gits and it took him almost 30 minutes to find that two gozoids had been ordered to the house before he had ordered the lockdown of private vehicles. There the gozoids had been ordered to go to the Zionosphere complex. Huh he thought he didn't know what they intended to do there but no matter they would soon be caught. He descended from his box and made his way to the well clipped corners of the walls. He tapped a handy intercom device. This is the supreme leader to C.C security force section one. I need a carrier a large assault squad tracker equipment and some cool flamingo juice. He opened a port in the wall and waited. Soon a vast airship with a very knobbly surface rode up and held position. A squad on scooter soon followed and zipped into a docking port in the top of the craft. Equipment was brought on gozoids and lowered into a different port. A small bridge slid out from its side and the supreme leader calmly walked across it and went into the head section where he would assume command. No fuss or flurry everything was organized and smooth and preset by doctrine. As the bridge slid back the engines at the back ignited and a burst of flame started to move the hulk forward towards the Zionosphere complex.

 

Zings party however was still trudging on towards the tunnel. They stopped for a rest. OOOOOOYYY!! shouted a voice. They all turned and zings jaw dropped in a style similar to randy. 3 Rexxars one of them wearing an extremely impractical and overly frilled costume where striding towards them.

“Hey I don’t believe it" said Zing with excitement "I haven’t seen you since college, what are you doing here?” 

"Me well I work here fluffbrains" said this outlandishly dressed female who to Texas's horror and amusement seemed to be wearing metal balls dangling on wire from her cones. We would call them earrings.

"Might I ask the same question a you". This character whose real name was unknown was generally referred to as miss Bubbletious for obvious reasons. She unlike Zing made no attempt to hide her more adventurous nature. Some people where born without the normal practical thinking levels and struggling to keep up had to go down to the underground levels where they lived in fear of you know who. Some people where born with a bit more of a fiery personality but usually got rejected by the public. Some people where born with determination and cock and bull charisma they made it to high but boring levels. Miss Bubbletious was born with all 3. All her life she had been something of a revolutionary. Absolutely refusing to be driven down to the lower levels. She spat open contempt at the C.C had nearly been arrested several times but had got out of it through bribery and lots of cheek. The main reason was miss Bubbletious had come close to whipping up rebellion several times. Arresting her would be something that could easily anger the citizens. The C.C had decided to let her do her stuff and did their best to portray her as a lunatic and troublemaker. Zing was almost ashamed to have her as a friend but in light of what she was doing the reunion should be a warm one. 

"Well” said the group “we are er erm well we are.” 

"Trying to think uppa lie" broke in miss Bubbletious. In addition to the above qualities she could be very sharp at times. The group protested.

"Come hone I can always tell a lie dunnit thousands a times masel.” 

Zing decided to confess that they had found a treasure map and had decided to go and retrieve it. "Well and you didn't even bother to contact your old friends you where about to sneak off and get this whole hoard to yaself weren’t ya?

Zing hung her head looking a little guilty. "Well done girl Ahm proud a ya always knew you had what it takes to be a rebel". They all looked up with fears relieved she was definitely not gonna blab. I mean going to report it to anyone. Zing explained they hadn't got permission from the C.C to use a shuttle or even retrieve the treasure.

"Well we don’t give a lizards hind leg about the C.C do we girls?” 

“No!” responded the two girls who flanked her like dragons.

"Hang on a second we didn't invite you into this little escapade.”

Miss Bubbletious gave a snort " I think a might have to gatecrash no way you amateurs are goin anywhere without me. Besides I could do with a few bangles make ma dress look nice.”

Zing sighed she knew what her friend could be like. "Alright alright join in it’ll divide nicely into six portions for each of us. That’s good even for a greedy guzzard like me" and she gave randy a nudge.

"Sounds fair and square to me lets get movin". They set off again when another voice called out.

"I say don’t I know you from somewhere".

The hex pack turned and Randys jaw dropped yet again.

"Well life is full of coincidences". Another Rexxar and his mate stepped up. "randy isn't it" he said in a buttery sort of voice.

"Well well I haven’t seen you since college. What are you doing har".

“Erm well we erm erm”

"mind your own business" snapped Bubbletious. 

"I say I know you from somewhere” said the rexxar 

"Randy don't you know she’s a common criminal.”

Texas stepped in “Ah no she's someone who looks like a common criminal and she’s giving us a tour of the complex were all going to work here.” The rexxar did not look convinced.

"your a computer operator and your a security guard. It takes the C.,C an awful long time to move people job positions".

Miss Bubbletious frowned "Speaking of long when did this group set out?”

Texas caught her meaning."We'D better get moving before we get any followers. Zing spoke "come along you lot we don't have long to complete the tour and there’s a lot to see.” 

"Is that why there’s a treasure map sticking out ya pocket?" Zing gasped and stuffed away the paper which quite plainly had treasure map marked on it.

"Oh no" said randy "we can't have anymore people involved in the party".

"Its just as I thought" babbled the other rexxar "your all affiliating with dangerous criminals and are involved in some kind of illegal operation. I am going to report you to the C.C this instant.”

The rexxar and his silent friend turned and left then a phutphut noise was heard and sparks leapt from the ground around his feet. They turned Miss bubbletious's two friends regarded them severely one of them holding a laser gun obviously stolen from the C.C. The other held a still smoking improvised gun which was nicknamed the sandblaster. Miss Bubbletious herself held a mini rocket pistol. "Your coming with us” she grated. "whether you like it or not.”

 

So ten minutes later a party of three swelled to eight reached at last the tunnels leading to industrial purpose shuttles. This was interesting news for the holder of an ornate but primitive telescope. A giant eye was carved on the seeing end. Evil caneeval tucked it into his robes. 

"There they go" He hissed. “Right that’s where we're headed we must keep in the shadows". So the entire party tried to restrain the cackles though the odd one broke out. They crept on tiptoe round the sides of the main circular platform of the complex. Mind you, you could still see a dim glow from their luminescent uniforms. In total dark they blazed brightly. But in the twilight created by the lights and shadows cast from the walls it was perfect for stealth. They also had to pull a number of chests containing heavy equipment. All the way around the Z_complex it was backbreaking work. After what seemed like an age they came to the entrance of the tunnel. Then a huge noise attracted their attention. 

"Its just an airship landing come on" cried evil caneeval.

"Look sir" said larynx.

The ship landed and the supreme leader of the C.C came out escorted by a number of officials. A security squad was disgorged from the belly of the ship on the scooters. A number of small gozoids carried equipment. All the rexxars stood there envying the ease at which they had got all that stuff there and so close to the tunnels but they knew that saying so would bring a blast of religious fervor about the holiness of tiring the body for religious purposes from evil caneeval.

Larynx said "ah look at the supreme leader I would dearly love to send a light beam through his head" and he raised a sniper rifle he was carrying. 

"No no no fool we don’t want to attract the attention of all those. Lets come and move.” They quickly disappeared into the tunnels. A few minutes later the C.C and their squad reached the entrance.

They soon came to a large branching junction. "Deploy in all areas" he ordered. There where easily enough troops here to quickly sweep every corner of the maze. The religious gits had quickly picked a corridor and gone down it and where taking fast action.

"Unleash the data bugs" ordered evil caneeval "They will track our quarry and inform us of the C.Cs movements. The agent did as he was told. "Quickly that computer console give me the systems scrambler. They jammed a weird green rucksack thing into it and it tapped in overriding passwords and the like. The agent managed to get into the main network for the Z-Complex. He pressed a few buttons. "That should do something nasty" he snickered.

 

20 minutes ago when the party of eight went through the tunnel they stopped at a place where lots of corridors branched off.

Texas said "Ah I forgot about this part.”

Randy almost laughed "How the hell can you forget about this part" he said.

"Well I knew it was here I just can't seem to remember which way we go now.

“Aaaw great said randy, "we're stuck here and in a few minutes we're probably going to get the C.C on our backs. 

"Don't be such a moanermumps" said miss Bubbletious. Texas suddenly darted off 

"Aha here it is” he shouted.

They started to head off but randy wasn’t quite certain he was certain. 

In a few minutes his suspicions where confirmed Texas eventually stopped and said "Dammit I don’t know where to go from here".

Everyone groaned but miss Bubbletious had an idea "why don’t you use little poster there". It was one of those you are here posters and everyone gathered round it. " There’s a nice straight route to the shuttlecraft bay.”

"Ah but look said Texas "security cameras placed en route. We’d need to find an alternate route. Randy soon spotted one but it was hideously complicated. 

"Oh we'll never get out of this maze in time."

"I'll Remember it" piped up Zing suddenly. This was greeted with a lot of puhs from the crowd but Zing turned round and recited every last turning while randy checked them off. In the end all he could say was clever girl. Even miss Bubbletious raised an eyecrust. So they relaxed more as they followed the turnings as Zing reeled them off specifically. Randy got to enthusiastic and charged ahead off the group. 

"steady on" said Zing “don't go too far ahead we have to stick together, come back here. 

Randy turned and came back and the group got itself reorganized and just in time to. Suddenly the pillars on the wall rotated to reveal light fixtures. Then green forcefields sprang up and trapped them in the corridor. A corridor was left unblocked but it was the wrong one. Zing remembered quite clearly. This was of course the work of the religious gits and evil caneeval now cackled to himself as indicator lights showed where all the forcefields had sprung up. The C.C troopers who where all rushing got nasty shocks as they ran into the walls of energy. The whole of the complex was now under evil caneevals power.

 

"Well well well what are you going to do now you can't find the way" said the rexxar with the buttery voice. 

"The C.C will soon capture you all now.”

"This is not the C.Cs doing, these are fire containment forcefields very finicky to turn on and off and the C.C would not use them” said miss Bubbletious ominously. 

"Well you are a hardened criminal" he retorted.

Miss Bubbletious jammed her pistol up his nose. "You wanna turn into hardened gloop just keep on talking". Zing told her to calm down, that the forcefields would put everyone in a fix and they should all try and throw their lot in and try and escape. Suddenly they came across a computer terminal. Great thought Zing maybe we can get out of this mess. She beckoned the others over to the computer terminal and started to read the instructions on the side when suddenly the lights went out. "Oh no" said Zing,” now what do we do".

 

Mwu ha ha ha ha ha ha. Evil caneeval laughed. Excellent he thought. "We are used to operating in the dark but the others are not now we shall turn off selected forcefields kill our quarry and maybe steal the shuttle,” delighted at the havoc his little device was wreaking he moved swiftly through the corridors waving his arms round. 

Zing however was about to have a bout of good fortune. Miss Bubbletious stepped up. "Hey I'm an expert hacker you know" and she stepped up and furiously tapped at the buttons. Zing couldn’t help but appreciate the sheer speed and skill with which she worked. Then 3 forcefields flickered off. 

"Good" said miss Bubbletious that’s all I can do from this console we'll have to take a new route to find all the consoles but I'm sure we'll manage. The security cameras won't be a problem because of the lights. So once more they slumped off. After a minute Texas paused. 

"What is it?" said randy. "Nothing just thought I heard something. They carried on but he had heard a sound the sound off a far off explosion.

 

"What’s going on?" hissed evil caneeval to his agent. The agent took his control for the metal grasshoppers. He fiddled with it for a while until Evil caneeval became impatient. 

"Aaaaah found something yessss the seesee have rigged up some mobile artillery and some shouldermounted weapons and are blowing apart the forcefields.”

"Damn them" hissed the insane leader. The agent had more plans though. He picked _another_ device out of his pocket and set it rolling along the floor. 

"Don't worry high priest I spent time studying their machines.” The small devices roll through the corridors twisting and turning until they came up behind the C.Cs main group. They wriggled under legs unnoticed because of the darkness and latched onto the guns. Then when they had all successfully done this. The agent pressed a button. Suddenly there was a PhFeewow the devices discharged and all of the equipment was suddenly rendered inoperable. "Good that gives us a breathing space, now keep track of that operator and her party we are going to work out how to a **maze** them. Mwu ha ha ha ha ha ha .

 

Zing and co. had found a few consoles and where making good headway. It should have been an exhausting soul damping process trying to reach console in the dark. But miss Bubbletious was singing a military march. 

When we reach the docking bay

_when we reach the docking bay_

its gonna ruin the C.Cs day

_its gonna ruin the C.Cs day_

tunnels don’t make me amazed

_tunnels don’t make me amazed_

networks don’t even have me fazed

_networks don’t even have me fazed_

It was typical really thought Zing, how she always managed to turn a serious situation into a circus parade. She'd even got her two guards to stick pom poms on their gun ends and wave em around. Zing had wondered about the buttervoiced Rexxar but he and his comrade where actually laughing at this 'hardened criminal'. Just as they reached another console the screen flickered. 

"What was that said one of miss Bubbletious’s girls. 

"Nout” said miss Bubbletious.

"I could have sworn the map looked different to that" said Zing. Miss Bubbletious ignored her and started hacking, more indicator lights for the forcefields where turned off. "Oh dear"said randy "That one up ahead still appears to be active.

The C.C meanwhile where mulling around wondering what to do when suddenly the forcefield in front of them turned off. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth the supreme leader quickly urged his men forward. Soon they bumped into another squad who had been cut off from them by forcefields. "Ah there you are he sighed” "Quickly get a long range communicator up and running I’ll tell someone to do something about this malfunction".

 

Miss Bubbletious had given up hacking and now they all followed corridors from the last view off the map but forcefields kept turning on and off. "Someone’s herding us" said Zing. Miss Bubbletious agreed but said there'd be a system to it. If she could find another console she could beat them at their own game.

Ironically enough though it would prove to be their pursuers that where their salvation. The supreme commander contacted H.Q told them to tap into the main network and turn off the forcefields. When they did this it was greeted with some sighs of relief from Zing and CO but now they had lost the route. 

"Zing can you remember all the places we have been from here"? Zing!, where is she? Everyone started looking. 

"She must have been cut off by one of the force fields and forced onto another track" said Texas. They hoped she had been sensible and stayed where she was. Unfortunately Zing had done no such thing she was totally exasperated and knew someone was chasing them. She now stumbled on through darkened corridors trying to remember every little cul de sac she ran into. She clung on to a hope that she would be able to eliminate the dud parts of the maze and eventually find the right way. But as she went on she became more and more convinced she was running around in square circles and slowly into her desperation crept despair. Then in front of her the forcefield sprang up again. Now stretched to the limit she flung herself onto the metal floor and started tearing at her cones.

The party was equally disgusted as now taking care to huddle close they soon started to be herded again.

The members of the C.C where very puzzled and started to take steps. Evil caneeval and his followers had now decided they had better dash through the complex to the party’s last known position.

Miss Bubbletious had now ordered one of her girls to try and laser round the forcefield but it was a long hard process. "Ohhhh it may cut through but how do we know we're heading in the right direction and where are we ever going to find Zing?" 

Miss Bubbletious answered "I know where I'm headed back to that console, I shouldn’t have left it.”

Suddenly sparks erupted all over the place and the forcefield went down. "Great lets get moving". They reached the console and they where soon all absorbed. Except for buttervoiced Rexxar who had taken the opportunity to slip away. 

He had noticed a forcefield open up while the party was busy lasering and now as he moved through corridors his silent friend spoke for the first time. "Well dedix just what are you planning to do in this mess now we've got away?”

"I'm going to try and find the C.C,we can give them a general direction in which to head."

After a while the friend spoke again "how do you know where to find them?"

"Good point" said dedix and put his cones to the floor and listened very carefully. Then he started "Listen I can hear something oh hooray they're coming this way". They both set off ready to greet the C.C in a state of excitement. Then they paused ,they could see a green glow coming from the turn ahead. "That doesn’t sound like a C.C squad" murmured dedix as they listened to the evil cackling noises. A writhing mass of shadows was now visible. Dedix suddenly said run and they both hared off. There was something unnatural about the sound and the way the shadows of whatever it was moved in such a frenzied manner. They headed back to where miss bubbletious was diligently working at the computer, unaware that the party was now in deadly danger.

Just then the screen reset and displayed ‘original map settings restored’. Miss Bubbletious growled "this place is mad she said". She traced a finger and finally found the correct route.

"Right move it we'll laser down those damn forcefields, nothings going to stop us now.” Just then Dedix and his friend ran round the corner.

"Oh and where have you been off to?"

"Oh dear" said Dedix "must have taken a wrong turn somewhere shall we behave.” He and his friend looked at each other and made a silent agreement to keep quiet about what they had just seen. Texas butted them on "right we have to look for Zing if you two get lost then you're lost alright". So they moved on.

Meanwhile the C.C where watching their t.v screens very carefully and intercepted yet another attempt to reset the incorrect map and the supreme commander had had enough of it. 

"Order the council to reboot the entire computer network for this area. One of the guards looked up "sir the computers would have to be reset it might take an awful long time".

"I know! and it will stop whoever’s hacking from hacking, do as I say!” The guard got to work.

Evil caneeval was trying once again to reset all maps and get the complex back under his control but that was not to be. Randy Texas and the others where following the corridor miss bubbletious said was the right one when suddenly they came into absolute blackness. Then there was a surge all the computers displayed system reboot please reset BIOS before accessing rexxarnet. The forcefields turned off and the lights came back on. Miss Bubbletious looked up and found herself looking at a security camera. Before she could even move there was a red blur beside her and in half a second Texaswhippedouthislasergunandfired! His aim was perfect and the camera was fried. Everyone was shocked even miss Bubbletious.

"Wow" she said "where did you learn to shoot like that?”

Texas indicated the two yellow bumps on his snout. "Means I'm very good at fighting and moving quickly".

"Well I'M glad your on our side" said randy. Cheered by the lights they started walking and where about to turn the corner when suddenly there was an aaaarggh. A Rexxar swooped round and knocked miss bubbletious to the ground. Within a second they where up on their feet. Texas gasped "Zing , what do you think you're doing I almost fried you". Zing just flung her arms round him.

"oy" said randy "Why’s he getting all the treatment". They all rejoiced slightly except Dedix who not forgetting the sight in the corridor suggested they should perhaps get a move on.

"And miss Bubbletious there found the correct route".

So light hearted they carried on and then suddenly all drew back. Watching they saw group of Rexxars come up and pause.

"Its the C.C supreme leader" hissed miss Bubbletious "I would dearly like to put a laser beam through his head" and she raised her rocket pistol. Zing snapped her arm down "Don't be a fool we don't want to bring the whole lot down on us". She restrained herself but noticed Dedix and his friend looking longingly at the supreme leader. "Don't even think about it or I'll get texas on you.” 

That was enough for them and so inwardly cursing they followed the group. In a few seconds the C.C picked a corridor and followed that. Then there was a rushing and a clattering and like a reptilian whirlwind the religious gits swooped round the corner and started following the party. Soon they came to a 4way with corridors heading off right left and center. "Ah they went down the middle” sighed evil caneeval.

Larynx was puzzled " I can hear footsteps down the right corridor though". He poked his head round and then his eyes bulged and he snapped it back again. He turned and making shoo shoo motions he said in a strained voice "Its the C.C get back. They all turned every muscle tensed and very quickly they disappeared round the corridor. Trying to run on tiptoe was very difficult and rest assured they made complete prats of themselves.

The C.C came up and paused they had of course taken a corridor which joined onto this one. An astute guard said. "I heard something down that way" indicating the direction the religious gits had gone. "Right follow me they can't get away now.”

Larynx cursed "They're following us. Luckily the agent had just discovered an alternate corridor and they all rushed off down there. 

Meanwhile zings party now hurriedly crept along a long corridor when suddenly the roof stopped. "We're in an open corridor we're nearly there" said Texas excitedly. The corridor walls finally disappeared and they all stopped and stared at their goal.

"A class 5 industrial purpose personalized shuttle" breathed Texas "beeeuatiful."

It certainly was beautiful, other industrial shuttles where brown ugly things but some designer thought aerodynamics and aesthetics should go together. It was colored the same silver as the city. It was a smooth balloon egg shape with very curvaceous fins on the aft sides. A larger fin was on top the burnished surface mirroring almost everything including the party that was looking at it. 3 Landing legs looked like parts of it had melted and dropped onto the floor and froze.

"Finally now all we have to do is get the door open" said Zing. Miss Bubbletious stepped up to the terminal but it said system reboot please reset BIOS before accessing rexxarnet.

Zing stepped up "Move aside this isn't a job for a hacker". Miss B clicked her tongue and shifted her paws to her upper plozoids. "I remember when there was a crash of the really big computer where I work I had to go through this procedure then". As quickly as possible she reset the system. Then she turned and said “now you can have a go.” Gritting her teeth but laughing inside miss bubbletious quickly overrode access codes and then BING the shuttle door opened and clanged down as a hatch. They all rushed on board.

"Activate sensors" said Zing, everyone looked at her. She sighed "Activate sensors please!"

"There" said Texas, "life form readings but not close to us yet. "Good, I think we might have a little time to load the shuttle with some equipment.”

Well you know how fast the silver cities loaders where and In a few minutes they where ready for off. "Look at the viewscreen" said miss Bubbletious. There was a green glow and some shadows starting to show in one of the other corridors. "Must be the C.C" said randy lets get moving. The shuttles legs squeezed into themselves until they where just three bumps on the underside and then there was a blast of blue gas and the shuttle rocketed off into the distance. A few seconds later all the religious gits came into the hangar.

"Gaaaaaaaah blasters and curses and grrr" roared evil caneeval "what are we supposed to do now?" Someone suggested they steal a shuttle. "I refuse to touch the things Hah blast I forgot to bring my magic fruits with me I could have brought them back here. Never mind they give me terrible wind anyway".Now a certain brown furry thing would have been VERY interested to hear that.

"I say" the agent said "I've not noticed those before"

"What!" snapped evil caneeval.

The agent pointed "Those two yellow bumps on your snout". Before they had time to ponder this matter further larynx shouted "Look the C.C are coming." Now you might think that would be the end of the religious gits but they where experts at disappearing quickly and quietly. They simply made their way down the tunnel Zing had come through and soon found a way back to the main Z-complex. The C.C came in and noticed the absence of a shuttle. "Oh darnit" he said in a much controlled voice. 

"Looks like they've made a bunk for it sir" said one of the guards.

"well I think we'll return to main complex have a break and decide what to do next.Call up my ship!"

Soon the big hulk which had brought them made its way round to the shuttle hangar the gozoids loaded in the speeders the guards tramped in via the bridge section. Then it set off, one of the guards on board put away the personnel tracking equipment and locked it up."won't be needing that" he said. Then he tramped off to his 'duties'. For a while all was quiet apart from the humming of the ships engines. Then a little red light played around the lock of the equipment cupboard it fell to the floor with a clang. Quick as a flash a small grasshopper like metal thing buzzed in and heaving pulled up the door with its magnet. From inside it reengaged the lock and the airship would never know that it had got a visitor on board. 

 


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey not too bad, we have slightly better speech and plot twists and stuff.

Zings shuttle had escaped the Z-complex but they where nowhere near getting out of silver city. "Which way is mesurian jungles" asked Texas who seemed to have become some sort of pilot. 

"Well south" said Zing.

"but which ways that?" said randy.

"Don't you have some kind of compass there?".

"Hold on a minute guys" broke in miss bubbletious " lets get way up high so we have a clear view of this spanky dazzling thing". The shuttle suddenly elevated upwards and wobbled into its new position.

"There that’s better" said Zing. So the shuttle continued to zoom through the city, neatly dodging the tops of towers. Randy spotted the block of towers which he'd been planning to move to if Zing had just reported her finding to the C.C in a nice legal manner. An involuntary sigh escaped his lips. When they ploughed through a particularly dense load of air traffic Texas suddenly motioned everyone to look at the screen. Zing squinted from her position and then she could make out a great rocky outline in the distance. The sky cast a blue and purple haze over it but it was quite clear nonetheless.

"Spawn mountain" said Texas reverently. On hearing this Dedix came out of his corner and ogled at the viewscreen. Yes they where staring at the place which Rexxar legend held as the birthplace of their race. Many ages ago red skinned 4 legged creatures had made their way down from there and eventually come across a small river. This had made the founding point of silver city. All Rexxar heard of this place but few where ever lucky enough to see it. Now zooming above the nighttime clouds. They all looked at it with great wonder. All Rexxars held this sacred, civilians C.C and religious gits alike. Only miss Bubbletious felt uncomfortable she'd never really thought about this kind of thing. The silence of the others she could not tolerate and she shifted thinking of a way to break the quiet.

Texas did it for her "approaching the limits of silver city" he reported. Everyone snapped out of it and Randy started to find the way south. 

"Ah yes definitely that way...away from spawn mountain". The vast sky piercing towers dropped away and only small dwellings could be seen on the ground, near a river which was probably the spoke of founding point.

"Those lucky devils" said Dedix quietly they probably get to see spawn mountain all the time. He didn’t know it but probably more religious gits where recruited from that place than any other. The practical minded Rexxars shouldn’t really have given way to such flights of fancy when there was no scientific evidence. But the fact that they where in this shuttle and looking for treasure indicated that they where break-away’s from society anyway. Still as Zing looked at it, it gave her a feeling a comfortable home kind of feeling. The two tops of the mountain created the image of a baby cradle in her mind. A time when she'd been looked after properly. "Mummy" she said as the mountain veered away on the screen. Then she turned and her skin flared up bright pink. Miss Bubbletious was looking at her as if she was loopy and trying to suppress a smirk.

"Full speed ahead now we've cleared it!" she snapped. The shuttle engines boomed and the clouds whizzed past. Soon the details of silver city could not be made out. Then you could see lights in a black shape. Then from a distance it looked like a cake with a candle on top. The candle being the vast tower of the C.C. You could see it from a ridiculous distance away. The shuttle made a hundred miles away and still it stuck up like a pin. Eventually Zing ordered the shuttle to slow down. "I think its time some of us had a long rest" she said. Miss Bubbletious volunteered to help Texas run the ship until they felt tired and then they could wake two others up. Everyone agreed and made themselves comfortable in a corner but first miss Bubbletious took weapons of everyone and placed them in a pile nearby so she could keep an eye on them.

 

Somehow everyone got about 8 hours sleep and next morning at 11-0-clock they all took positions. Dedix and his friend had had a lot of uninterrupted sleep at first and had piloted the shuttle now since seven-0-clock. They had been under guard of course which was highly inconvenient. It was for this reason that Zing now wanted to have a long talk with the two and see if she could slot them into the quest more comfortably.

She came up to them “OK chaps listen to me. The purpose of this expedition is to locate a lost temple possibly built by an unknown civilization and also containing great treasure”

“Yeah right” drawled Dedix’s friend. 

“Oh you’ve both seen the map” said Zing. “Now it’s obviously going to get quite tiresome if we had to guard you throughout the entire trip”… 

“Serves you right for kidnapping us in”… 

Interrupting the interruption Zing carried on “so what we really want from you is your willing cooperation and no tricks!” They both stared at her for a minute then burst into guffaws.

Miss Bubbletious said “You leave those idiots they’re no use to us in fact we might as well kill em now”.

Zing had to remind her that they had helped pilot in the night. “Yeah and guess who’s eyes had to be held with sticks so we could make sure they didn’t turn round to silver city.”

Zing turned round to them again. “I’m sure your missing silver city but rarer and richer silvers await you at this temple fine fluorescent jewels. Sparkling sizzling spandanglers curving necklaces and smooth circular arm bracelets”. The two thought about this.

“No we do not want to get rich through criminal behavior, we are both respectable citizens who have obeyed the C.C all our lives”. Zing lowered her eyes at them “and how respectable is the C.C?” she said.

“Very respectable” they said. “Don’t be blind parrots” she snapped “Aside from the treasure this temple has important historic significance and the C.C refused to document it”.

“I don’t believe it your making it up” said Dedix. Zing thought hard and then remembered something that had happened in the corridors last night.

“When miss Bubbletious was singing you where laughing at her, do you always find criminals amusing”.

Dedix squirmed “I hardly see what that’s got to do with it”.

“We are all rexxars” said Zing “ we’ve all got something to give and you know what the C.C would do to this woman”.

“The names Bubbletious!”

Dedix apologized and said “I’m sorry we cannot betray our principles we think you will deserve what you get as you refuse to release us, have treated us like dirt and now you attempt to soft soap us and play on our heartstrings. I must say I think I’d rather die than join you.”

Miss Bubbletious whipped out the rocket pistol “That can be easily arranged”. Texas got up and sat her down. Randy hurried Zing away “I can’t believe you thought you’d win them over with that racial unity stuff. Leave this to me”.

Randy went over to them “Right I know you think you’ve made your minds up but you know once we got this treasure we won’t need you anymore, so we might as well just leave you at the fresh emptied temple where you can sit on your bums and reflect on all that your beloved principles bought you. Not that I’m trying to win you round or anything but I thought I’d let you know.”

Dedix got up “Well I think I’m offended” he began.

“Hey! Has anyone got any information on what kind of life there is in the desert” cried Texas.

“In all my born days I have never had such… 

“Well this is interesting because”… 

“silence I am trying to deliver a speech.

“Hah” said miss Bubbletious “Prisoners don’t have the right to bore the socks of people. 

“That’s enough miss Bubbletious leave him alone.” 

“Hey who ever said you could be captain” said miss Bubbletious.

“Who ever said you could gatecrash” smirked randy.

“Guys we don’t have time for this” said Texas.

“And you are most certainly not the captain” said miss Bubbletious.

“see the rabble you’ve joined randy” said Dedix “I’m ashamed of you.” 

“Ah now wait a second if you where half the friend you pretended to be.”

But miss Bubbletious had picked up on it again. “Who are you calling rabble? She said. “Mind your own business as I was saying… if you’d just let me… Guys GUYS! … shut up Texas and stop them arguing.. ah listen to the voice of principle speaking..”

In a few minutes the general sound on the bridge was Nyama nyama nyama nyamablah blah siwadawadawada. Until suddenly BANG CRASH. The shuttle was rocked to the side. The view on the screen tipped. Everybody scrambled to their positions. “What was it” said Zing.

“Well I have been trying to tell you for the past 5 minutes” moaned Texas. Suddenly there was an ear piercing CAAAAAAWWWW!! Something crashed into them from behind and the shuttle tipped forward.

“I was going to say I’d discovered some form of life out there, I think its a bit irrelevant now.”

Then on the viewscreen a shadow blotted out the view and darkened the bridge. Then it receded and it was revealed to be the leathery wing of some monstrous flying animal. For a moment no one could think what to do. Texas did the obvious and tried to accelerate past it. Move up to maximum speed and lose it. Everyone’s back muscles tightened as they sensed the creature was at the side of the craft. Then the sensation passed and hope dawned as they felt it at the back but suddenly there was another crash an ear piercing squeal of metal and the shuttle was knocked of course once again. 

“Damn its ripped off one of the engines” said Texas. 

“It’s like it knows the makeup of the shuttle” said Randy. 

As it was this great beast of the air knew nothing. But it was both frightened and intrigued by the flame from the shuttles engines and tried to bite the source off. Obviously the flame failed when the cone came off but that unfortunately had a simple solution in the predators mind. Try again. 

“What the hell is this” cried Randy on the bridge. There wasn’t a reply but the beast attacked again and Texas reported the loss of another engine.

“That’s it we can’t overtake it now”.

Zing had a brainwave, “hang on a mo didn’t we load up some lasers into the shuttle when we where in the hangar.

Texas turned “Yes shuttle lasers but its going to take ages to fit them we don’t have much more than a few minutes before our hull gets ripped off”. A huge clang from outside emphasized his point. Zing waved her hands around in frustration 

“Dammit well Randy nip down and get the personal weapons will you”.

Then the shuttle dipped and dived as Texas tried to avoid the monster. Randy came back a minute later with some weapons and a sore head. “What the devil are you playing at” he said as he dumped the guns on the floor.

“Right” said Zing “everyone get a weapon and we’ll use it on the monster”. Everyone grabbed a weapon and the minute Texas left the controls the monster caught up with them. It rocked and everyone started to march when they suddenly realized they didn’t know where they where marching to.

“Where are we going to fire these from?” said Dedix. Zing sighed and slumped down in her chair. Miss Bubbletious had an idea, “Don’t worry dudes and dudettes Texas get back to the controls. Right now point it here, here, good.”

Miss Bubbletious guided him so that when the monster attacked it always hit the left center part of the shuttle. “What goods that going to do” said Texas. Miss Bubbletious stood up and clapped for attention.

“Right the birdbrain out there is about to rip a hole in our hull O.K. 

“What!” cried Dedix’s friend who was a bit on the stupid side “have you been navigating just so the monster will rip in a hole in the hull, you stupid woman.”

Miss Bubbletious stared at him and before he had a chance to say anything else she screamed “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! You idiot! Once it has made the hole in our hull we will be able to fire out of that hole.”

Dedix’s friend scoffed “Right and how are we supposed to stay alive how are we supposed to fire with a shuttle tipping about?”

“Good plan Bubbletious” said Texas before she had a chance to explode.

“Do you want to find out?” she asked him. 

“Yeah” 

“Then shutup” she said “Just keep your mouth shut”. She then maneuvered them with the rocket pistol into the corridor. Vast massive rents where appearing in the wall where the monster kept hitting it. They all braced themselves and then a claw slammed through the metal. The rents split apart and then a vast section of wall was ripped away like it was cotton wool. A giant head was staring at them. It was a red eyed beast with lizards skin. It had a very large toothed beak. It looked more like beige stone than a beak and it was obviously very very hard. They immediately started firing. The monster gave a cry and drew away. They could see the rest of it now it was quite like a bird but a scaly one. Its wings went from its shoulders to the end of its torso. The torso was more yellowy and its ribs poked through very plainly. Its legs had clawed feet which it had used to make the first hole in the metal. It also had a very long whiplash tail with a pointed end. It was hideous it was large and it was coming back. Texas ran through and shouted “Zing take the controls I’m a better fighter”.

“Texas” cried Zing “Who’s piloting the shuttle?” 

Nobody was and then the monster hammered them with his beak again. The shuttle tipped back so that the floor was now the wall and everyone fell back and sprawled while the malevolent red eye stared at them. Zing tried to get up and she rushed through the door when the monster tipped it over again. Fortunately it tipped it so that the hole was now at the other side and it would have to fly around to get at it but there was a danger that if it tried to roll it again the hole would face the desert and everyone would fall out. Zing got onto the bridge and found to her despair the controls where now on the ceiling. She quickly sat down gathered power in her legs and then sprang as high as she could. Luckily it wasn’t a tall shuttle and Zing just managed to pull the turning lever. The shuttle spun round and she stopped it at the right point. It nearly span everyone out of the hole and one of miss Bubbletious’s girls found herself clinging to the walls. The monster decided to attack this wall and she sweated as she felt the thuds in her back. Then Texas quick as a flash fired at its ribs. The others then started to fire as well. Texas then aiming carefully zapped it right in the eye. The monster gave a massive roar and swept back. The weapons kept hitting it but they didn’t seem to be working.

“Flippin eck I think I’ve hit it a hundred times now” said Randy. The monster had got enough of that but he decided to attack another part of the shuttle. 

“Now what do we do?” wailed Randy. Texas knew the part the monster was attacking and he very bravely went right to the edge and leaned out. 

“Throw me that will you” he said to miss Bubbletious. She threw him what he wanted, it was a time bomb. He set it and threw it at the new hole the monster had ripped. “Everybody get back” he shouted.

They all rushed onto the bridge. Zing was really concentrating but when she noticed them she said “Scuse me it doesn’t sound like the monsters” BRAKOOM. There was a vast explosion but it wasn’t just the time bomb, it had exploded on of the fuel pipes and in fact an entire tank. A massive ball of flame erupted from the shuttle and engulfed the monster. It also blasted the shuttle a good half a mile away. 

A few minutes later everyone got back to their positions. “Viewscreen” sighed Zing, 

“I can see it” said Texas. It was nothing but ash now, the monster, still in the shape of a monster but nothing except burning ash. 

“What did you do?” said miss Bubbletious.

Texas replied “Well my grenade detonated a fuel tank and blew the thing away it was a calculated risk”. 

“How calculated?” asked Zing and got up.

“How come it never died from our weapons fire?” asked Randy.

Dedix spoke up “I’m an expert on these sort of things, that creature must come from a large range of active volcanoes to the east. Extremely tough skin is an adaptation to the tremendous heat”.

Then a voice said “Just as I thought we’re out of fuel power and all the internal systems are going to fail. You may not have blown up the shuttle but I think we will be in for a nasty crash”. It was Zing speaking who’d just finished checking faulty readouts. 

“Sorry” said Texas. The lights on the shuttle suddenly went dim and then the bridge shook. “We’re starting to career out of control” said miss Bubbletious . The engines on the shuttle failed as the damage caused by the monster and Texas’s bomb caused all the controlling computers to crash. A few seconds later the shuttle followed suit and in a perfect vertical line it plunged out of the red sky into the desert. It skidded along for a while until it ended up in a desert ditch.

“check all systems ordered Zing”. It was reported that upon the explosion almost all fuel had fled the computers initiated emergency shutdown of the engines and then all systems overheated. There where various power tube ruptures. To peoples surprise the damage was fairly repairable but it would take an awfully long time. Then Dedix and his friend came forward. “Its no good” he said, we don’t want to be on our own in this we’ll join you!”

 


End file.
